A Living Nightmare
by Nireena26
Summary: That's what I thought they just were. Rumors, nothing more. Until the night I was taken, and now I'm going through a living nightmare...with vampiric Decepticons...
1. Chapter 1

**So wanting to work on another Transformers:Animated story besides my first one, here's just a little something that I thought up that might do the trick. So here we go with T:A story number two! Note: Italics mean thought. Just wanted to be clear on that.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own Transformers Animated. Hasbro does. All I own is my oc, Lightningray and that's it. Nobot else.**

* * *

><p>Transformers Animated<p>

A Living Nightmare

Chapter 1

_There have been dark legends of Decepticons and how they hide their true nature from the rest of all other Cybertronians: of how their dark thirst for energon is more than what it seems and how hey kidnap unsuspecting Autobots to enslave and use them for their own dark needs or a source of nourishment. The gruesome tales were always silenced due to not wanting mass hysteria breaking loose. But for those bots who find these to be true at the last second were sadly never seen again...it's because they were also vampires. _

_ Every rumor that I heard about them on this subject were just that. Rumors, and nothing more. That was until that night I was heading back to the Dojo. I knew that I shouldn't have gone down that alley, but it was the fastest way there. Just as I entered that's when they jumped me. I made a run for it and with my lithe frame I had just about gotten away but I just couldn't match the unknown lunge from behind that got me captured. What will happen to me now...I can only think of it as the beginning of a living nightmare..._

Slowly coming out from from being knocked unconscious after being captured that night, Lightningray blinked her optics a few times then looked up to see where she was exactly and guessed that she was in some sort of cell that was holding a few other 'bots as well. She really couldn't recognize any of them, but she could tell that they were recently imprisoned as well as they were groggy like her. Once her vision got a bit better, the fembot looked around and found one bot she knew sitting near her. It was Ratchet, a medi-bot that she gone to seen when her stabilizing servo got tweaked when she was in a training spar about a couple of deca-cycles ago. Turning towards him she asked, "Ratchet, is that you?"

Hearing his name being spoken, the oldbot turned and saw that the ninjabot was speaking to him. Recognizing her from the fix that he did, he replied, "So, they got you as well. Never would have figured that they go for a ninjabot before, but I guess that things are always changing."

"Do you at least know where we are?," the blue and white bot inquired.

"By my guess, on one of their transport ship on its way to the Decepticon home base, wherever that is," the red and white mech figured. "How did they get you?"

"By an alleyway that was the fastest shortcut to the Dojo," the fembot replied, a bit embarrassed by it.

Catching the way Lightningray reacted to the question, Ratchet told her, "Ah, don't feel bad, kid. I was snatched right outside the bar I was at when they were closing for the night and made sure that nobot could see it happen."

With the way the mech replied, it made the blue and white bot feel a bit better. A bit of silence passed which was starting to make things a bit uncomfortable when out of the blue a mech from what sounded like across the cell from where the two Autobots were at cried out, "Hey, what is this? Where the glitch am I? What's going on?"

Recognizing the sound Ratchet observed, "That sounded like Bumblebee, a minibot I helped out one night when I was heading home. The surprises just keep on rolling out and yet I'm still not figuring out why."

Not sure as well, Lightningray pondered for a few klicks as well but then heard another voice say, "Hey little buddy calm down. You don't want anybot coming in and finding out what all the ruckus is," then a third add, "He's right. Whoever captured us might come in any second and shut that ruckus that you're making up."

However it came a little too late when servosteps were heard coming down the corridor then fade a bit then the crash and bangs of a beating were made which made the ninjabot wince a bit and after several minutes the steps were heard walking away. A few nanokliks of silences passed until the medi-bot said, "I guess that they want silence all the way to wherever the frag we're going."

"I guess so," the femmebot agreed, looking at the door and wondering how the mini-bot was fairing from his punishment.

Several megacycles had passed since the confrontation in which both bots had fallen into a stasis nap and were suddenly jarred from it as the transport ship was making its final landing procedures at its destination. Once the engines were shut off and things were cleared, the door was slammed open and the guards had appeared, the one in front reaching in to pull them out to their doom and living nightmares.

* * *

><p>Well, hopefully you all like this. Please review to your hearts content and if I get enough people to like this I'll continue it. Thanks for stopping by and taking a peek!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all to those who really like this story! I guess that I got something good here. Well, enough from me here's the next chapter of the story.

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Transformers: Animated. I'm very sorry to have to tell you that.

* * *

><p>Transformers: Animated<p>

A Living Nightmare

Chapter 2

As the guards piled through the ones who already had come in were pulling their captives roughly to their stabilizing servos and shoving them out and down the corridor to the open gangway that led down to the surface of Chaar, the Decepticon home world. Once she was out, Lightningray saw three mechs come out from the cell across from her's and Ratchet's and figured that they were the ones from earlier that she overheard. With her best assumptions, she easily figured that the yellow and black mini-bot was Bumblebee with the way he was resisting with all that he could, the big green bot that had a bit of trouble getting through being the one that called the first his little buddy, and the third a tall blue and red one that she recognized as Optimus Prime. How they managed to catch an Elite Guard member, well wash-out in his case, was unbelievable. The docbot was right the surprises just kept on coming with no clue why.

As the line got down to the surface their captors led them to an open area where there were more Decepticons gathered as well as their leader's commanding officers who were awaiting his arrival. After being lined up and constantly eyed upon to make sure that their victims didn't make a mistake, a sudden hush came over the large crowd as Megatron himself appeared and stood behind and above his inner circle of 'cons. Looking over the latest catch his optics rested on the only femmebot in the row it was like he recognized her for a second but just like that he moved on and it gave the ninjabot a bit of an unnerving vibe. After what seemed like an eternity, the most feared mech of all gave a silent signal that let the first officer know to begin the selection process.

First was a femmecon by the name of Blackarachnia who knew which one she wanted from the start ever since laying her optics on him. Walking right up to Optimus she grabbed the brace of the stasis cuffs and pulled him away leaving the group of Autobots in a daze on how fast that choice was made. After the initial shock had passed, the next one to step forward was a 'Con that didn't look quite right with his right arm being orange with a hook and his left leg not like his right. He was known as Lockdown and served as Megatron's bounty hunter though he wasn't exactly aligned with the Decepticon cause. After scanning through the candidates he went with a light and dark blue bot, the Cybertronian Intelligence officer known as Blurr and like his name he was a blur even when he spoke. Usually he would talk up a storm in a matter of seconds but he was rather quiet and withdrawn apparently remembering what happened to the mini-bot earlier. As they walked off, Megatron's best intelligence officer known as Soundwave came up and chose one of the two twins who were called Jetfire and Jetstorm, picking the one that could control his flamethrowers, thus separating him from his brother forever, and led him away. Then Shockwave, almost aptly named after his counterpart, took the other and followed the last two in the same direction. Next was the massive Lugnut the most loyal out of all the 'Cons combined whose selection was Bulkhead, once an old energon farmer who was the most knowledgeable of space bridge technology.

Once they left, there were only three 'bots left, well two now since Blitzwing a triple-changer with a triple personality whose names where Hothead, Icy, and Random and were just as they were one that severely pissed off at everything, one that reasoned with everything, and one that just plain crazy, took Ratchet as his prize and off to wherever it is that they went. Then there was the second-in-command known as Starscream and he was just as cruel as his lord, if not more. He took his time in making his selection however, somehow knowing which one his master was going to choose in his own sadistic way, and when he did he reached out to take Lightningray but the next thing the number two 'Con knew he was stopped by the overlord who had a sneaky way of knowing future things himself. Having no choice either way, the purple and gray mech grabbed the small yellow and black mech by the rotator and sort of dragged him along, which left the ninjabot as Megatron's only option left.

Before he took her and departed, he dismissed his fellow Decepticons then led his new servant to his personal quarters and after arriving, he closed the door and letting the first moments of awkward silence pass then disengaged the cuffs that held his new acquirement in a temporary hold after which he went to look out a window and let the silence continue its stance. Rubbing her connecting servo joints as she felt her power levels return to normal the ninjabot sensed that there was some sort of underlying problem that he was going through but wasn't wanting to tell anybot about it. Like before, like he could sense her sense, he told her to hopefully derail her thoughts, "As you might have heard of our..reputation, you know of what we really are and what we need to do to survive. Since now that you belong to me, you will do whatever I say at the moment that I do and even as so much as disregard it for a single second it will be the last one that you live. Understand?"

"Yes, Master," the femmebot subprocessorly said, not even realizing that she said it, which freaked her out a bit when she did.

Looking her with one optic the Decepticon leader was slightly impressed by her quick diligence to perform her role to the point. Maybe this one would be the best that he had so far in the terms of having a personal servant. Turning around and facing her, an evil glint of satisfaction in the optic that was facing her he added, "Then, of course, you also need to know that I'm getting rather low on my energon levels as it is and there is something that I need you to do."

Turning to face her completely he focused his gaze into her optics and his started to glow red, the hypnotic power that the mech possessed quickly taking over her thoughts, her will, her posatronic mind. Even before she could realize it the femmebot felt herself losing control of her structure and her mind and had no way of fighting his mesmerizing stare. As soon as it had started the ninjabot was under the Decepticon's power and her optics had turned red as well, a sign that she was now nothing more than a puppet that Megatron could operate any way he wished. Smirking in satisfaction he said to her, "Come here."

Slowly nodding in compliance the blue and white bot stepped up to her controller and stared up at him waiting for her next order. Raising a servo to stroke her cheekplate the leader of the enemy Cybertronians curved his other servo around her back and pulled her even closer still and with the one still on his servant's faceplate gripped her chinplate, turned her head to the side to expose the soft tubing and the sight of it only made his hunger grow stronger. Lifting her up slightly, he exposed his fangs and sank them in letting the energon that coursed through her flow past his mouthplates fulfilling his energy levels to the point where it didn't kill her in the process. When the Decepticon was finished he cradled his subordinate in his servos and carried Lightningray to a spare room that sat directly off of his quarters that was used to house his personal slaves whenever he had one, which was rare in most cases.

After placing the femmebot on the berth he did a quick patch job to help stop the rest of her energon from leaking out then stood by it staring at his new acquisition a strange feeling starting to come over him that the mech hadn't experienced before, something that was foreign to Megatron. It was the the feeling of passion and care, not something the leader of the Decepticons should be feeling about anything or anybot. But right at that moment he really didn't want to care what his status said about what he was supposed to feel. All he knew was that he had to protect her at all costs, especially from a certain second-in-command that wanted to take her at the selection process. Finally seeing that she was peacefully resting, the lord left the room and went back to the window he was staring out before he fed and looked on the planet below him wondering on how this new relationship was going to work.

* * *

><p>I can't believe how bad of a writer's block that I had on this, but I knew that I would get through soon enough. And I definitely know that I'm not giving up on this that's for sure. Catch you all next chapter!<p> 


End file.
